


Scars

by Silentx13



Series: Little Leaf [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Family, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Thranduil deals with his scars.





	Scars

Thranduil stood looking at his son who was cuddled up with his stuffed animal on his crib. He reached out but pulled his hand away.

"You can hold your son," A voice said from the doorway. He turned to see his wife leaning a bit against the door.

"I'd rather not...my scars-" He began but she cut him off and said, "Your scars are just that. Scars." She replied.

Thranduil sighed and closed his eye. The other side of his face was completely bandaged up. He looked back; to the crib, Legolas let out a tremendous yawn for someone his size and pulled his stuffed animal closer. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked at his wife. She was smiling sweetly at Legolas.

"You got those scars defending your home and family. I know you worry about him thinking that you'll be a monster. I can tell you this, he'll never think of you like that. You're his father and even though he's still very young I can tell he cares for you deeply." She said looking at him her blue eyes sparkling with light and wisdom. She then looked back at Legolas who turned and blinked open his eyes. He made a happy bubbling sound and reached his hands up. His mother smiled and she scooped him up.

"You knew we were here didn't my sweet little leaf." She said as she cuddled him. Legolas made another happy little noise. Thranduil couldn't help but chuckle. Other elflings could start crying when they woke up. Yet, Legolas woke up with a wide grin.

He looked to his wife who looked at him. She held out Legolas to him. Thranduil looked at his son who made another happy noise and grinned up at him. Thranduil just looked at her and turned away. She sighed and brought Legolas close to her once more and said, "Don't worry my sweetest little leaf. Your Ada means well and will come around someday."

She then gently sang him back to sleep while rocking him. Legolas began to fall back to sleep rather quickly. She smiled and placed him in the cradle and pulled the blanket over him. She made sure that his stuffed toy was in his arms. "Your Ada loves you very much. He loves you more than life itself...as do I." She said to him and gently kissed his forehead.

She then walked stepped outside to where Thranduil stood outside. She walked over and said, "He's asleep now. We should get some as well."

"I'm fine," Thranduil replied.

"I know you're not. Your scars are really getting to you," she said. Her voice as always was as soft as silk.

"Of course they are!" He snapped. "Just look at me! What do you see?!" He turned around. He has taken the bandage off and she saw the scars that were there. His voice was filled with rage that would send most people running.

His wife just stood there with a calm expression. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. "What do I see? I see a fool! A fool who thinks that those scars will affect his son! I see someone who's afraid of showing that they are not invincible and afraid to admit that elves have just as many emotions as men do!" She said. Her voice did not change in volume but it was as sharp as a knife. She then walked over and slapped the unscared part of his face. Thranduil blinked and stared at her in surprise.

"Yet, I also see a king who protected his people. A ruler who will do anything to protect his family and who loves them very much. I see my husband who still has a face as fair and fierce as the sun." She then said and put her hand gently on the scars. She smiled and then lowered her hand. "That's what I see. Now, whatever you chose to do you will and whenever you're ready to hold him. I know you'll hold him and not let him go."

With that, she turned and walked back inside, leaving Thranduil alone in the moonlight. 

🍃🍃🍃

  
  


It had been almost five months since that night and Thranduil walked back through the halls of the palace. It had just been an hour since his army returned from a battle against a large group of orcs. They were victorious but the cost was high even taking the life of the beloved lady of mirkwood. He didn't even realize he came to Legolas's room until he opened the door. He found Galion keeping an eye on Legolas as he kept himself entertained by with his stuffed animals.

Galion stood up and bowed respectfully to his king. He knew what happened during the battle but kept quiet about this. "I'll leave you alone," he said and quickly exited the room. Thranduil just walked over and sat before Legolas.

Legolas looked up, and grinned, he crawled over to him. Thranduil reached out and picked up his son mid-crawl. He then held him close and said, "I'm so sorry...I am so sorry."

Legolas cuddled close happily and Thranduil said, "Don't worry my little leaf. I won't ever let you go...just as Nana just has told you I would."   
  



End file.
